Life, Love, Lies and Fake Alibis
by Fanzboy32
Summary: When Mike's best friend Jeremy gets him a job at a local pizza parlor, he thinks nothing of it. Until he falls like a fly into a web of secrets, lies, and betrayal. And the spiders who spun the whole thing are coming to turn him into another strand of silk in the web. -CURRENTLY BEING REBOOTED-
1. The Job

Hi! My name is Fanzboy32, but you can call me FB. This is the very first chapter of a very deep read. Every chapter is around 2000 words, give or take a hundred or so. On some occasions I may decide to write more. This story takes place in a form of alternate yet modern universe. This story does not follow the game that much, yet it does incorporate many elements. If you're looking for that just go back to the FNaF section. If you want action, adventure, family, mystery, and a good time, then Read it, Yo!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I sat, on my bed rubbing my temples. My name? Michael Schmidt, a welfare check-living, depressed 24 year old. I was months behind on all my bills, and I was well below the poverty line. The only reason I still had power and water was Jeremy, my only friend who also has a bit of skill in computing. My landlord only kept me in my apartment out of pity. The only food I had was a box of wholesale Takis and Top Ramen. I had a computer from 1998, a box tv and an Xbox 360 that Jeremy bought for me. Oh, don't forget my "Bed"; an Ikea couch that folds out. Life could be worse, but shit living was still shit living. I walked over to the Xbox to drown my sorrows in a game, when my computer turned on by itself.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. The command terminal screen came on.

"Mike? You there buddy? Y/N" Popped up. I thought for a second and realized this was probably Jeremy speaking to me.

"Y"

"I think I got you a job. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You know the place? Y/N"

"Y"

"Night shift. 12-6. All you have to do is guard the place from any teens breaking curfew. You cool with that? Y/N"

"Y"

"The pay is close to nothing, but it comes with free food, health insurance, and a bit of a danger element. Still down? Y/N" I hesitated. Danger? He must mean if someone breaks in.

"Y"

"Do you even get what I'm saying? Whatever. Get there at 10:00 at night. You start tomorrow, okay? Y/N"

"Y"

*POWERING DOWN*

I sat and pondered for a sec. Why did he sound worried? "Do you even get what I'm saying?" The fuck? I guess it was just me being paranoid. I sighed and went to the kitchen, wondering how Jeremy and I were still friends. You see, Jeremy and I both went to the same high school, but we never really met until I went to some party. I was about 17 and Jeremy was 19. I was drunk and had gotten into a fight with another person where that person ended up stabbing me with an ice pick. Jeremy butted in and fought the guy off, and he ended up taking me to the hospital because he was the only one who hadn't drank anything yet. After that we just started hanging out. He is an asshole sometimes, but he's my best (and only) friend.

Enough reminiscing, I decided, as I boiled a pot of water on my camping stove. When I couldn't see the bottom of the pot anymore, I grabbed a ramen pack from the corner where I kept them. Damn, that was the last one. When I was done I would have to go to the dollar store. I stirred in the noodles and seasoning and took a bite while it was still hot, burning my tongue in the process.

"AH, THIT!" I said, spilling the pot of Ramen all over the kitchenette.

"GOH DAHN ET" I lazily shouted with my tongue sticking out. Now I HAVE to go to the store if I want to eat. I snatched up the keys angrily and left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alright, I know I said 2000 words, but this is just the introduction into the story. As it gets deeper than poor Mike eating poor people food, the chapters will get longer. For now, goodbye!


	2. The Scare

Ch2

Hi Everyone! I know I have been gone for a long time, but I want you to know that I am using hotspots like Starbucks and 7-11 (West Coast corner store/gas station) to check up on you and update my stories. Schedule is shaky, but I have one. Write from 9 to 10 PM on my phone's notepad, wake up the next day, go uphill to the Starbucks, drink coffee, upload what I wrote, and go about my day. Repeat. Note that I will not upload on weekends. I write in advance on those two days. (P.S. That "Death Bots" thing was not meant to be part of the story. Will be cut out. Sorry.) Read it, yo!

9 PM

I woke up dead. Well, feeling dead, anyway. I am a daytime man, so waking up at 9 PM sucked. I sat at the foot of my bed for at least a half-hour until I realized I needed to be at Freddy's by ten. I got up using all my strength and managed to walk out of the room.

 _Clothes_ I thought and backtracked to my bedroom, where I opened my closet.

 _Tanktop is not good right now_ I was the fucking fashion police. I chose the collared shirt and dress pants instead. I slipped on my sneakers and went to my coffee machine. It tasted like pure magic. The smooth black liquid passed my lips and I saw that it was 9:37. I set the empty cup down and dashed out the door to my- Ummm - Jeremy's- Chevy. I hopped in and drove. The radio started up with Kevin Hart talking about his kid's weird way of flipping out. Comedy 103.1. Huh, I never go on that statio-OHH SHIT! I swerved out of the left lane just in time to hear Kevin's voice change to Jeremy's.

"Look out dude! I don't want my Chev destroyed. I mean, I have the Acura, but-" I cut him off by shutting off the car. I had arrived. I jumped out, eager for training. I looked up at the huge sign.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Family and Fun, All in One. I used to love this place." I sighed.

"Well, here's a long needed reunion." I walked up the parking lot to the sidewalk. I went inside and saw a janitor, mopping up some kid's puke. "I do not paid enough for this." I heard him mumble.

"Hello, umm..." I looked at his name tag. "David! Can you point me in the direction of the managers office?"

"Mike!?" Ok, what? I wasn't wearing a name tag, so how did he know my name?

"Do I... know you?" He looked at me like he should call the psychiatric evaluators or some shit.

"Dude, we were both like, shitface drunk, but we met at some party, remember?" It was my turn to give the Psycho look.

"Man, if I was "shitface drunk" than I won't remember anything."

"Yeah... you have a point, hell, the only way I remembered were these pics! Then the memories flooded back." He showed me a picture of myself in front of a naked chick spreading her legs like jelly. HELL YEAH, I SCORED! I pressed the delete button though, just to be safe.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, and pointed to an "Employees only" door. I walked to it hearing him start saying things like "only picture" and "porno". Creepy. I turned the knob, to find that the **Entire Fucking Door** , frame and all, moved forward. I stepped into this little cove it created, to see that the opening behind me was getting smaller, closing with two, elevator-like doors. I felt myself rise and stop. I opened the door.

"High tech!" I said when I stepped into the office.

"So are the bots." A chair spun around and I saw who could only be Mr. Fazbear, in what looked like his best suit. I looked down at my pathetic excuse for an outfit and felt chills run up and down my spine.

"Ok, my dear boy, suit, taser, and tablet, your training starts now." He got up and gave me a box which undoubtedly had my stuff in it.

"When does it end?"

"Now." He shoved me back into the elevator and I felt a drop. The metal doors opened and I got out. The wooden door reverted back to it's normal position. I heard a call coming from my office. I dashed down the hall to hear that it stopped. I *69ed the number and, guess who picked up? Jeremy.

"Yo, Mikey boy, you kinda hung up on me there. What the fuck, man?"

"I needed to shut you up somehow."

"Fuck you."

"You too."

"Anyway, that's not the reason I called. I called for two reasons. For one, I can't use the intercom. It's not that I don't want to, I literally can't. Security is tighter than your girlfriend's pussy."

"Ha! I don't have one! Awwww..."

"Ha ha. Anyway, I can't hack it. It's way beyond my skill."

"You mean your files."

"Fuck you. The other reason I called was, I worked there once, In like the late 90s. The bots look way different now. But the way Jason Fazfuck acts is not. I quit because those things attacked me and the asshole denied it. I had my 15 minutes of fame as a psycho in the papers. But this ain't about me. This is about your life. The check is like $678.97 Biweekly, so you won't be eating Hot Pockets and Cup o' Noodle, but your life is at risk. Did he explain anything to you?" I was scared shitless. My life is at risk? What the fuck?! I decided to ask him about it later, at the end of the call.

"N-No, he kinda just gave me my shit and pushed me into the elevator."

"Same here. Now, listen. That tablet there, turn it on." I switched it on.

"O-O-Ok, I'm in the tab. Now what?"

"Go into the security system and tap cameras."

"Ok, I s-see... Nothing."

"That's because it's only 10:26. It will come online in an hour and 34 minutes."

"O-Ok."

"Those bots will come for you, so shut the door. If they get in, fight. They are a big hunk of metal. Your taser would have worked on the old bots, but thenHonestly, that is what they did when I was there, but like I said, they look very different, and it might suggest new coding and A.I. software. You have a limit on power. Put on your suit. Goodbye."

"Wait! No!" The phone cut to the dial tone. Damn it.

11:50

I sat there, thinking and mumbling. "What if this is just another prank of his? What if Jeremy is trying to make me paranoid? What if he gave me this job as a joke... a skit... anything, really? $678.97? Why so much for a night guard at a kids restaurant? So? A kid'll bust in and play in the arcade, he cost you $10, there should be no problem. Bonnie isn't about to bash someone with her guitar." The bells sounded. Well, moment of truth. I turned white when I turned on the cam. The bots. Were moving. Fuck my life.

Hey guys! Good, huh? Anyway, I will post again tomorrow. $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	3. The Realization

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting, I've had some shit going on, but it's over. The legal stuff, at least. Anyway, I am now posting EVERY OTHER DAY. More writing time = More Quality+Quantity. I will hold an official voting to see who agrees. Read It, Yo!

Oh God, I'm going to die! Not like this! Ok, I have a taser. Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Jeremy spiked my coffee. Yeah. But, I had freshly made it. "Fuck!" I screamed. I saw the humanoid robots look my way. They actually... looked human. Bonnie and Chica, curvy features, Freddy, wait...OH GOD, BONNIE IS GONE! I shut both doors frantically.

"Nice office!" I heard a teen-like voice say. I flipped the taser on and turned around. I saw bunny ears on a blue robot and that was all I needed to swing the electrical stunner. Bonnie caught it.

"What the fuck are you doing? *sigh* I didn't want to do this, but..." The taser stopped. Is she channelling the electricity into herself?! Her free hand began to shock and vibrate, like a stun rod. She punched me in the gut and I felt a lot of pain, pumping through my entire body like the blood it carries. And I screamed. Loud. And then... darkness.

Unknown time

I woke up in my chair, no, Mr. Fazbear's chair! How did I get here?

"What the fuck? Oh yeah... he left. It would explain why he needs a guard. Twelve to six. Sunday off. That means 6 hours X 12 days biweekly is 72 hours in two weeks, and my pay is 678.96 divided by 72 is... $9.43... An hour... Well crap. I have at least $1,000 in bills each month, and food is like $300, I guess they aren't as rich as I thought. I got played! Especially because of those dumb-ass robo-o-ooohhh shit." Bonnie was sitting on Mr. Fazbear's desk, waiting for me to shut up. Forgot about her

"One hour? That taser is not high at all, I was expecting three."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, I could have turned it to a lethal level. I mean, I could've, but then again, word would get out, then I'd be the next Fo- I mean I'd be marked as a killer-"

"Are you going to kill me, or what?"

"Ok, what the fuck are you smoking? Why would I kill you?"

"First of all, weed, second of all, my friend got attacked by you in the early nineties."

"Those were different bots, they were scared at the sight of electricity and bit some kids head off. We replaced them in '97. Can you believe it took them ten years after that bite to replace them?"

"W-What? Can I be untied, then?" She pulled out a kitchen knife and threw a perfect line. It grazed the rope enough to cut my hand free. Oh, shit! That's bad-fuckin-ass! I untied my legs and she helped me up. Her hand felt kinda like... actual skin.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Mike."

"Ok, good name. Mine's Bonnie. Bonnie Bunny. You seem sarcastic. You and me will get along just fine."

"Ha! You tased me! Why would I trust you?" I said it cheerfully and playfully, but her voice got cold and dark, like a cave in the winter.

"Because fuck you, Mikey. You tased me first." These things actually have no limits. I heard a children's robot cuss twice now, oh, oh, oh, SHIT! I just barely dodged a knife headed for my balls.

"I was kidding! The fuck!"

"Oh. I, Uh... L-L-Let's go introduce you to Chica. She's a bit shy, but she'll warm up to you after awhile. The more she stutters, the longer it'll take."

She picked the knife up and mumbled "Shit, I dented it. Maybe introducing Mike will soften the blow. I hope she isn't mad." We stepped into the elevator and closed the door. It went down, but way slower than before.

"What's happening?" I was genuinely clueless.

"Hmm? Oh, the slowness. Well, the building runs off the backup generator at night, and it broke a while ago actually."

"I can fix it."

"Are you sure?"

"Pfffft, I had to BUILD one for Jeremy a while back, I think I can do it. What does it run on?"

"It charges during the day, on a simple plug. The cord was fucked up by Fo- some little kid." Who is this Fo guy? She has said his/her name twice now. I never really paid attention to them, only the names. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I mean, I went here in '98 for a party, and they apparently replaced the old ones in '97... Was there a fourth animatronic? I saw that Bonnie was waiting for me, so I acted out my best delayed reaction.

"Wha- that's it? Plug more cords into it!"

"Ok. You sure?"

"Yup." The doors opened and we stepped out.

"Follow me!" She said eagerly. I had to run to catch up to her. We were in a dining room area, with a swinging metal door at the end. We jogged over to it and swung inside. Another humanoid bot, this time with yellow... skin? I mean, it felt like skin on Bonnie... And feathers for... hair? Once again, the fur on Bonnie's head looks like hair...

"Oh my god, are you ok?" The woman who could only be Chica rushed over to me. "What are you talking abou-" She lifted up my shirt and I shut my mouth. There was a HUGE bruise where Bonnie hit me. It was only brown, so I was fine, but still.

"I heard you scream, b-but Bonnie said you were fine, oh God, I-I-I'm so sorry!" I saw tears well up in her eyes and I said

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt!" I was surprised. She didn't even know my name but she was still, well, was, crying. Bonnie took this as an opportunity though, and put the knifes away. "D-Do you want some pizza, umm..." "Mike. Mike Schmidt." I said goodbye to Chica after introducing myself. I went to my office.

"Ok, Who dented my knives!?"

Ok, we have four characters now. See ya in a couple days! $€£¥|Love yourself, Be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	4. The Myth

C4

Hello Everybody! At a little writers block, but it'll get better. Read it, yo!

3:37

I was walking down the hall to the dining room. Chica had offered up some pizza and I wasn't missing out on a "piece" of that action! Haha, even in my head I am horrible at puns.

"Mike! Come here!" I heard Bonnie call me from the... backstage? Maintenance room? The cameras say backstage, but it really just looks like a maintenance room. I stepped up on stage and opened the steel door. It took all my strength to open it. Guess they really don't want kids back here. I turned around and saw why. Open wires everywhere and the generator which now had seven wires plugged into the daytime one. The lights were still dim though, as the first generator had to be RUNNING to charge the nighttime one. Figures. But there were no spare parts. Why?

"Hey." I saw Bonnie to the left, but there was someone behind her in the shadows.

"Look out!" I yelled and tried to tackle him, but he just took it. He chuckled.

"So Bon, This 'da guy who tried takin' ya' out? No wonda' ya' 'ad no trouble." I heard a eastern, Godfather like voice say.

"Sorry kid, it's my comedy voice, 'da kids love it. Lemme switch it off for ya'." He opened his arm and flipped the switch that came up.

"That's better." He said with a southern accent.

"Freddy Fazbear, the main man and namesake of this fine establishment. How's your stay been, other than," he lifted up my shirt and winced. "That."

"Well," I said as I shook his hand.

"It's definitely been... eventful, but I need to ask, where does this free will come from? Bonnie piped up.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but we- mmmph!" Freddy was covering her mouth.

"We can't trust you enough for that yet. I'm sorry. I think Chica had pizza for you, so go get it. You want to try it, it tastes like, SHIT!" Bonnie bit him, apparently hard, because he was bleeding... purple?

"Get out! You've seen way too much!" He PICKED me and Bonnie off the ground, kicked the door open, and threw us... right onto Chica, who came to see if everything was okay.

"W-Well I g-g-guess that means he doesn't want pizza." Bonnie and Chica started cracking up, but I got off the floor and ran to my office.

"You've seen too much... We can't trust you enough..." rang through my head. What did that mean? Who is this "Fo-"? I turned on my phone and decided to go into Safari. "Freddy Fazbear's pizza animatronic Fo"

The auto fill had things like "Bite of '87" and "Fazbear's controversy" I found who I was looking for. "Foxy" was what came up. I tapped it and took a wiki article. It explained that there was a fourth animatronic that had bitten the frontal lobe off of a kid's skull. The company could not afford to bring him back to the public, and that was why there are only three animatronics. Wait, so where is he now? I kept reading and learned that the rumor is that "Foxy is still in the diner today", and that "he lurks in pirate cove, ready to strike again..." Oooh, so scary... I had a heart attack. Chica came in and saw what I was looking at.

"M-M-M-Mike, n-no! That thing is full of lies about his whereabouts! H-H-He is in that j-junkyard, I-I swear!"

"Umm, ok... Foxy bit a kids head off, I'd imagine that he is in a trash compacter right now."

"Ok, good. W-Want that pizza?" I was going to find this "Foxy" no matter what. Sorry, Chica.

"Nah, gotta get going. Gonna be late to my, uhh, party!"

"Party?"

"Uhh, Yeah! I mean, it'll just be me and Jeremy, but, you know, uhh, you know! H-How you party with all your friends! It's like that, but just two people, sitting and playing video games."

"S-S-Sure! Go on then!" Ok, that was shit acting on my part, but I have an alibi, so yeah, there's that.

"Bye."

"Bye!" But instead of going out the doors, I snuck to the curtains of what the cameras called "Pirate Cove".

"Here goes nothing!" I whispered and stepped inside.

See ya later! $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	5. The Truth Spills

C5

Sorry for not posting, my friend challenged me, for $500, to go without technology for a week. Needless to say, I did it. What, it was half a grand, man, what can I say?! Read it, yo!

The curtains that covered the entrance were draping past my body gracefully. I had just entered the dreaded Pirate Cove. I stepped in.

"Guess that fox isn't here after all." I mumbled.

"Oh yes I am!" I heard who could only be Foxy say from a corner of the dark room. I flipped the tazer on and he put his hook to my throat. The only light was the tazer. Shadows danced on the walls as the current moved slightly. The stale air was only matched by the putrid fox. We were at a stalemate. Heh, the air is stale and Foxy is a pirate, aka mate... God, I suck at jokes.

"Ye better get out o here, kid."

"Foxy."

"Who the bloody 'ell are ye, anyway? Ye came in at ten, screamed like a little bitch, then 6 hours later ye' in here pointing a taza' at a cap'n! Who's got 'is hook hand at ye' jugular, mind ye'!"

"I am I'm no position to argue. I am an idiot. I probably shouldn't have gone back here. But I need answers, dammit! I am going to be working here for a long time to keep, no, get, food in my fucking pantry! And I sure as hell don't need to look at this room and think to myself "Hmm, is tonight the night he comes and bites my head off!?"" Oh shit. I just said that. He looked into my soul. Probably wondering if he would say FATALITY or not when he pulled my Adam's apple out. He lowered the hook, to my surprise.

"Leave, now." I got out of there as fast as I could. I hopped in through my car window and drove.

I drove a 40. I had to get away.

"Get off the road, shithead!" A man swerved out of my way on the 25 mph road.

"Mike!" I heard Jeremy say through the radio. "What are you doing?!" My speedometer slowed to 25. I pressed as hard as I could on the pedal, but kept going 25. "You were going 40, according to the cameras I installed! Why are you being so unsa- Mike, check the trunk. Don't hesitate, but get your taser ready. I think someone is in there."

"What?!"

"Just do it." I pulled to the side of the road and stepped out. I got my taser ready, and popped the trunk.

"Oh! H-How d-did I-I get h-h-here?" Bonnie was looking at me like a dog that accidentally pissed on a rug.

"What the holy FUCK is going on?! Hyah!" I stabbed the taser into her stomach for a couple seconds, hearing her scream the entire time, probably because she was so scared she couldn't output it into her arm. I let go.

"What the fuck, man?" I heard her say before she passed out. I slammed the trunk and got in the car.

"The hunter becomes the hunted." I said to myself.

The buildings passed by as I took off. I took the exit to my house. I was in a hurry and nicked a lamp post on my way into the parking lot. I got the bot out of the trunk and dragged her up the stairs. I opened the door and put her on the chair. The tape is... where, again? Oh yeah... I grabbed 4 rolls from the kitchen and used one for each limb. Oh no... Shit! The toilet flushed. The door opened and Jeremy came out. He shut the door and dropped his coffee glass. It shattered.

"WHAT THE FU-MMPHHMPH" I taped his mouth shut.

"Look, it's a little hard to explain." He took it off.

"Then explain!" I told him everything since the moment I walked in the pizzeria.

"Ok, wow. So she... is a replacement bot?"

"Oh, you fucking snitch!" Bonnie woke up and tried to move, but couldn't.

"Why were you in my trunk?!"

"Why were you in that disgusting foxes' den?!" We all went silent.

"I-Umm-you-we-oh boy. I will tell you what I told him. I needed answers."

"Same here! So let me go!"

"You have no cover!"

"Think the hood is just for show?"

I sighed but cut her free. She put on her hood and... Jumped out the open window?! What the fuck?! She walked away, trying to get back by 7:00.

Well, interesting. Well, I will see you guys in a couple of days! (Hopefully!) I wanted to let you know that I check on you almost every day, and every time I see another follow, favorite, or review, I feel a little more warm and fuzzy inside. Comments are appreciated, and they inspire me to write a little faster and give you better, longer, chapters. $€£¥| Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB. |¥£€$


	6. The Game

C6

Hi everyone! Like the story so far? Well follow it! PM me for any suggestions! P.S. I do not own Mortal Kombat and am not affiliated with Netherrealm studios in any way. Read it, Yo!

"Well, you used up all four rolls of duct tape. And then you cut her free immediately! You suck!"

"Shut up, Jeremy." I poured a glass of now cold coffee and chugged it.

"Woah, slow down, 5.3 second man!" Jeremy said, grabbing a beer.

"Let's play some Mortal Kombat! You need to chill!"

"Ugh, fine! Just don't be Sub-Zero! I hate it when you spam that fucking freeze move!"

"Ugh, fine! But now my pun about chilling doesn't make sense!" He said, mocking me. I opened my 360 and put the disc in. He pulled his controller out of his backpack and synced it up. I pressed A and the game booted up.

"God, I love this game." He said as he signed in. We picked our fighters.

"Quan Chi!" The game said when I picked him.

"Johnny Cage!" Jeremy picked his.

"Are you kidding me?! Johnny Cage is more of a douchè than you!"

"Fuck off, the round is starting!"

"Round 1, FIGHT!" It was ON! I moved in the moment I could and started hitting him. He blocked about halfway through and uppercut me. He threw an energy ball and the moment I got up it hit me.

"Fuck you, you ruined me getting a flawless victory!" I got up and used my X-ray. I made him smash a human skull into his own head, and then made him snap his own neck. This game should be called Immortal Kombat, because he just got up from that. Wow. He was at ten percent health, so I started hitting him. I was at twenty, there's no way he could wi- he used his X-ray. Fuck me. He punched my dick like twenty times. I was in the air. He elbowed me in the back and I was at 1%. I'm done. I got up just as he threw an energy ball.

"Johnny Cage Wins! Round Two, FIGHT!"

HE came in this time and uppercut me. He jumped forward and uppercut again. He tried to do it again, but I blocked. I button mashed and took like, half his health. But he used his X-ray just as hit him. After it was finished, I was at 10%. He pulled the same move he did at the beginning. I died.

"Good Ga-"

"Wait wait wait wait! Towards Towards Away Down A!"

"Watch this!" The fictional fighter said. He uppercut me so hard my head came off. He ripped off my torso and threw it on the ground so hard my head bounced up into his hand.

"Fatality!" Jeremy and the game said in perfect unison.

"Alright, peace dude!" Jeremy said, getting up.

"Where you goin'?"

"Area 51. No, dumbass, I'm going home. See ya'!"

"Bye!"

He walked out the door.

I shut off the Xbox and Tv. The lightbulb went out.

"Fuck! That one bulb is my only light source for the living room!" I went to the back room and looked where the bulbs are. I found some. Sweet. I opened it, but there was only a note.

"Hey Mike! If you are reading this then you need light bulbs. I needed something to smash besides your BAE, so I chucked these out the window. Haw Haw!

-Jeremy."

"FUCK!" I screamed. I went to my car and counted my money.

"Well, dollar store it is, you lower class bastard." I said to myself. Off I drove.

"Ok, light bulbs.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where the movies are?" A woman, 18 from the looks of it, walked up to me.

"What?" I looked at my shirt and it was light blue, like the associates.

"Oh, I'm not someone who works here. But they are in the front."

"Wait... Mike?! It's me, Sarah! We met at that party, with David and Jeremy, remember?" Wait. Stop. I know this girl. Was she... Oh god, she's the one in the picture!

"Yeah, I remember... But, Umm... We..."

"Oh, you think you fucked ME! Hahaha! No, you fucked my sister Laura! I took that pic, if you are wondering!"

"Phew, for a second there I thought this would turn REALLY awkward. That takes a load off."

"See you around!"

"You too!" I grabbed the bulbs and left.

That was... interesting. At least I have the light bulbs. I stepped out of the car. The stairs seemed so steep. It sucked walking up. I screwed in the new lightbulb. It lit the room, allowing me to see again. I shut the light off again though, because I went to bed.

So, that seems good, huh? $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	7. The Suspiciousness

C7

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, a bit of writers block. What do you think about Jeremy? Answer in my profile, there is a quiz! It will be up until 4:00 PM eastern standard on September 16. Read it, yo!

"Woah, I do remember her, David too!" Jeremy said as I talked on the phone with him. "I was so embarrassed when she said I fucked her sister and not her. She said it so leisurely too! Like it didn't matter! Sorry, but I need to sleep this off. Good night Jeremy."

"Be careful tonight man, and not only because of the fox. Good night." He hung up. I pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. I put my head down on the wheel and tried to recap the past 24 hours. I could only recall snippets of the clusterfuck of a day. "I got you a job..." "That party..." "Kinda just gave me my shit..." "What the fuck are you doing..." "Why would I kill you..." "Need answers..." And I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up strapped to another chair, but this time it was just Velcro. I tore from it easily. Why would someone openly put me here with nothing but Velcro? I stepped out the door and ended up in the Cove.

"Turn around..." Echoed through the room. Determined, I went further in.

"They'll only hurt you..." Whispered this time. I was getting closer to the curtains.

"Go back, they'll never forgive you..." Just as I opened the curtains, the voice said

"I'm so sorry..." I saw, or, didn't see the darkness. The room suddenly filled with blinding light.

I woke up for real this time. In my car. It was 11:56! I'm going to be late! I sped away, desperate to get to the restaurant by midnight. Cars honked and a few people said some undesirable words for cutting them off, but I got there in 5 minutes. So much for not a minute late.

I jumped out and sprinted through the doors, right into a familiar blue hand.

"Oww, what the hell?" I said.

She pounced on me. I tried to move, but couldn't. She was strong.

"Let's take this into the office, you piece of shit!" She said through gritted teeth.

I stepped into the office with my hands up and she closed both doors.

"Ok, I trusted you! But on the first night you go into the lair of that... that... that... thing!"

"I needed to know!"

"And maybe I would have told you! It's called asking, not putting yourself in danger!"

"Why do you care, anyway?! If I died, what would happen to you?!"

"It's not about me! It's about the restaurant! This place is all I have, all WE have, and if the people find another mistake made by the robot that we haven't gotten rid of here, they'll..." She burst into tears. "And it'll be all because a second person died by F... Ahh I can't even say that bastard's name!" I was silent as she cried... Tears? How the fuck...

"How are you... crying?" I asked. She gasped, loudly, and ran into the kitchen. With the doors now open, I silently followed.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!"

"Okay, calm down, maybe he didn't notice!" I heard Chica say.

"L-let's get those tears off your face. He can't know the truth, or Freddy will, how those 15 year olds say, rip us in half like Goro... whatever that means." I heard them walking towards the door and I ran. Just as they opened the door I got into the office. I shouldn't dig any deeper, they will tell me if they trust me enough. Yeah, didn't Bonnie say that? I will try to build a little bit of trust back up, then confront them. Ok, it's 12:11. 5 hours and then I can ask Jeremy what he thinks.

"Ahh!" My ringtone began. I had an idea of who it was when my phone answered itself.

"Mike, shut the door!" I did so.

"How do you know my door was open? I thought security was 'Tighter than my girlfriends pussy'!"

"There's something called a drone, you been living under a rock? I opened the door quickly and looked out the window. Sure enough, there was a drone hovering in front of it. I waved and closed the door.

"Hey, what did you want, anyway?"

"I got your boss to give you the day off tomorrow and the next day. You know, we could hang out, maybe at the mall..."

"I'd love too. Shit is so weird right now, you don't even know."

"So fucked up that it gave you amnesia? Because I'm pretty sure the day after tomorrow is the 25th anniversary of you being alive..."

"Oh shit! Did I really forget my own birthday?!"

"No, dumbass, I'm fucking with you. Rest up, we're going tomorrow. Peace!" "Bye!"

He hung up. I wandered around the restaurant until I had to get home, and I took a joy ride there.

Ok! Working past that writers block, so I'll see you guys soon! $€£¥| Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB |¥£€$


	8. The Mugger

C8

Disclaimer, do not own Fallout and am not affiliated with it or Bethesda game studios, yada yada yada, onto the story!

Hey Hey! So shits happening and I will be in Honolulu, Hawaii! By the time you are reading this, I'll be getting asked how low I can go in the 50th state! My vacation will last like, 5 days + 4 nights where I will try to write, but hey, it's my vacation! Bet you anything I'll be putting up a HUGE fight to try and stay. Sorry if it's a bit short, I'm packing. So... see you in a week! Read it, Yo!

The cars flew by as I cruised home. I was in no rush and the lack of cops let me take the alleyways, which is illegal. What, one of the 10 cops is going to arrest me? I think not! Maybe if hacker-boy joined the squad, things would be different, but he hacks, which is illegal. That's like making a drunk a head of an Alcoholics Anonymous group, it's just not gonna work! I suddenly heard sirens behind me.

"Fuck! You're kidding me! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!"

"Sir, please pull over!" I looked behind me, but there were no cops to be found. "Hey Jeremy. Always gotta be a 1337 H4X0R entrance with you doesn't it?" The sirens stopped and Jeremy's even more annoying voice came on. I'd take the cops to this.

"I revert to my statement from a couple days ago. Sorry. Can't resist badassery. So, wanna meet up tonight, or tomorrow?" I thought for a minute.

"Well that depends. Did you really get me the day off?"

"Well that depends. Can I hack into the dashboard of a car made in the fucking stone ages? If so, maybe I can talk a few sick days into your boss..."

"Hacking has nothing to do with charisma."

"Not if Fallout 4 has any say in the matter!" I laughed at him being an idiot.

"Ok, first off, Fallout is a video game, and has nothing to do with reality, and second, hacking falls under Intelligence in the game, which is something you are lacking in real life." He was silent for a minute.

"Aha! Here it is! Wikipedia describes hacking in Fallout 4 as the third perk in Intel... Shit!"

"Ha ha!"

He hung up. It was kinda fucked up for me to say that, even if he didn't get me some sick days. I pulled up to my place and parked in my parking spot behind the apartments. I shut off the engine and walked up to the back door.

"Ahh! Help, he took my purse!" I instinctively ran around the bend. I saw a guy running across the street with a purse in his hand and I bolted. A car was coming, but there was no time to stop. I slid over the car and was catching up to the man. I pulled out my taser and flipped it on. He looked back and started sprinting... Head on into a moving car. He tried to get up but I tased him. His body twitched and convulsed and I took the purse.

"Next time, look around the corner." I said as he made a final groan before he passed out. I ran back to the woman and gave her her purse back.

"Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, THANK you!" This purse was the last gift from my grandmother before she passed. Please, take this as a reward. I can never repay you, but letting some of the presidents join the party in your wallet is a start, right?" She gave me a stack of money and left.

"Fifty, one fifty, two fifty, two sixty, Holy shit! She gave me $700!" My ringtone played. I picked it up and Jeremy was on the other end. "Well hello Batman, stopping crime and adding to your fortune, eh?" "You saw?" "You might as well give me the illuminati because I am the all seeing eye. Get some sleep. Bye." He hung up and I went upstairs and went to bed, proud of myself.

Well, I will see you guys in a week!

P.S. In real life, as you are reading this, give 5 seconds of silence for each of the 4 planes that had innocent people in them, and the fifth second for all who died in the attacks of September 11, 2001. Everyone who died had a life too. $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	9. The Dream

C9

Hi everyone! I am writing this in Hawaii, but by the time you are reading this, I will be back in my home. It is so fun here! I have gone surfing, swimming, and indulging in room service. Read it, yo!

I took to my kitchen immediately after getting home. I needed something to munch on after the... the... God, I can't even explain it. So much has happened that I just need to lay down, maybe rest my eyes...

I was looking at the same blinding light as before, in my other dream. I put my hand in front of my face to shield me from the rays. Stuff slowly began to come into focus. My hand was all I could see thoug- wait... thats a hook! Am I Foxy? The answer was no. Foxy seemingly walked straight out of my body. Or... My entity. I wasn't really there.

"Let's give a big hand for Foxy and h-h-h-his lea-lea-learning act!" A shabby-looking Bonnie said. She did look different! Like an endoskeleton that someone put some scraps of fabric on and called it done. In fact, everyone did! Even the people looked like they were from the late 80's. Wait, Is that Jeremy?! Sure enough, he was in the back, sipping coffee. But it was just a dream, wasn't it? I heard some 12 year olds saying things like "stupid scrap hunks" and imitating the stutter in the old robots.

"Look, this thing won't even stop me." One kid stepped up onto the stage.

"Aye mate, please get off the stage! We will need volunteers in just a second."

"What will you do about it? Look guys, he won't do a thing!" The kid swaggered up to Foxy.

"Hey kid, get down!" Jeremy screamed.

"Nope!" The kid flipped Jeremy off and stuck his head in Foxy's mouth.

"Oh god!" I said. This was the bite... The 80s' looks, Jeremy, the kid, it's all coming together.

"No, get out of there!" No one listened. It was like I had become a phantom or something. Foxy started growling. And I saw his jaw close a fraction of an inch. Just enough to get the kid stuck.

"Help! He's got me!" The teens started laughing.

"Good one Bryce!" They thought he was joking.

"I'm serious! Help me!" The kid was bawling now. His friends had puzzled looks on their faces. His tears leaked down and dripped onto Foxy's chest. Wait... liquid... Electronics... This is not good! I ran over and tried to pry the kid out of the jaws of the machine, but my hands just slipped through. Foxy's chest started sparking. I looked away, but that did not shelter me from the sickening crunch that came from the malfunctioning animatronic biting the poor child's head off. I heard screams. Loud screams. And then I woke up.

I immediately called Jeremy to see if I was having psychic dreams or something, but he didn't pick up. Guess he's getting ready for the mall. I got up. Might as well get those snacks I wanted. I looked on top of the fridge. It was packed with snacks.

"I love food stamps!" I said as I grabbed a bag of Takis from the back. I popped it open and the spicy scent hit my nose. I sat on the windowsill and ate.

Alright! Sorry if it's a bit short, I was busy with Limbo. $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	10. The Car

C10

Hey hey, so I've been back from Hawaii for a while now and this should be a LONG one. Huge autocorrect fail about where I was going though, it corrected O'ahu to Honolulu. I have been sick and the only thing I could do was write. I will actually not post a chapter now if it is under 900 words. What takes me an hour to write takes me a minute to read. Speaking of reading, Read it, Yo!

The spicy flavors of the Takis filled my mouth as I sat on the windowsill. I watched the road intently, waiting for any sign of Jeremy's blue Acura. Cars whipped by as the birds flew. Beautiful. Such a break from the strain that has happened in the past few days. And those two dreams? What were those? I've heard that dreams are your body taking info from real life and placing it into a form that you can see, so was that what happened? I know only a few things, so could it have been what happened or not? It's not like I knew what Jeremy was wearing that day, but he still had clothes on! And Jeremy worked the night shift, so he couldn't have been there during the day! I still remember what the robots looked like back then though. The place was always where to go for the arcade. It had everything, Pac-Man, Super Mario brothers, hell, there were rumors that if you were a teen, they would let you into a secret room with Mortal Kombat cabinets in it. Now the only secrets are being kept by the bots. I stared off. It looked like I could see my job from here! I mean, I could almost see the entire town of New Silver from my fifth story window. New Silver is a small town, everybody knows everybody, yada yada yada. I stared some more, as seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and just when I thought he wasn't going to show up, his sky blue Acura pulled into the lot. I rushed down the stairs and hopped in shotgun.

"Took you long enough."

"I forgot till now."

"I can't tell which is worse, the fact that forgetting is your excuse or the fact that I actually believe you."

"Yeah yeah, let's go." But he forgot to put it in first gear. The car lurched forward instead, hitting my Chevy. We both screamed in unison.

"My car! How the fuck do I get to work now?!" I yelled.

"I paid for that car too! How could I be such an idiot?!" He said.

"Idiot is right! And your car is dented too!"

"Ok... Umm... uhhhh... Let's get bikes!"

"Bikes?"

"Yeah! You are a bit unfit, anyway."

"Ok, let's just go." He put it in reverse this time and we left. Buildings passed as we left for downtown. We parked in the bike shop's small lot of ten spaces. Joe's Bike Shop. Very creative name.

"YOU are paying for my bike." I said.

"Fine. I owe you for not suing me." We both laughed and stepped inside.

"What can I do for you today?" A tall man with a stubble beard greeted us. "I am Joe and the owner of this fine establishment."

"There was an incident, with reverse and forward, and his car... Anyway, we need a bike."

"Well feel free to browse! Just say the word when you've found it." We walked through the aisles of bikes being hung and suspended. It was only until the third that I finally found the one I wanted. The Storm King. It was a sleek blend of black and red, with blue tires and 21 speeds white handlebars and it looked like it was polished two minutes ago.

"Wow..." Jeremy exclaimed.

"I... I think I found my bike!" Joe came over.

"The Storm King. No owners. 16 inch frame. Perfect condition." He said it like he has already done it 1000 times.

"I'll take it!"

"That'll be $700"

"Jeremy..."

"$700! That was my paycheck! Stupid transmission, why did I have to park in front of Mike?!" He begrudgingly took out the money and forked it over.

"Would you like to pay an extra $100 and get the bike insured? If it is broken or stolen in the next year, we will replace it for nothing!"

"No thank yo-" Jeremy started, but I cut him off. Very much so like an asshole.

"Yes please!" I snatched Jeremy's wallet, took out every single bill he had and gave it to Joe.

"Keep the change." I said, all while maintaining eye contact with Jeremy. God, I do charity events in my spare time for people I don't even know, but I do shit like this to my friends.

"Mike! I still had $500 in there!"

"You owe me $17,000 for that car, so $500 is a start."

"Ugh, fine."

"Ok! Have fun on your brand new bike and be sure to tell your friends about us! Goodbye!" We left.

"This bike is cool! Worth the $1,200 you spent on it."

"Yeah, yeah. That was fun, let's go get you some video games!" We drove to the Gamestop, my bike in the back and $600 in my bank account.

So, yeah, sorry for the big delay, I was really sick. Like, E.R. sick. For me it was write a sentence, puke, drink water. Write a sentence, puke, drink water. Write a sentence, puke, drink water. Write a sentence, Etcetera, Etcetera. It was horrible. Once the contents of my stomach were empty, replace "puke" with "dry heave". My everything hurt. Anyway, $€£¥|Love yourself, Be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	11. The Games

C11

Hello Hello! Back once more and really sorry for the huge delay. I was so sick that at one point I thought I was going to die. I called 911 and they took me to the hospital. It was only the flu, but a really bad case of it. They kept me in the hospital. And then for a couple of days after was my parents visiting, it was complicated. Once again, VERY sorry. I was thinking though, maybe I could extend a bit, and write a new sort of chapter. Maybe... backstory! Or a chapter from 650a different character's perspective! There is a quiz on my homepage. There are options on what chapter 15 should be. Check it out! You would have a say in what goes on! Note that all of the options will be future chapters, so no pressure! I will do them in 600the order of most votes to least. But before you do that... Read it, yo!

"Hey Jeremy, who are you voting for this election? Clinton or Trump?"

"I don't do politics. I register and then vote for myself. Then I have 'Registered Voter' on my resumé."

"Smart."

"What about you? Who are you voting for?"

"I don't vote. I was just trying to make small talk."

"Ok. We're here." The GameStop was sandwiched between a Chili's and a weed dispensary named The Green Thumb. Both nice places, but we aren't going there. We stepped into the rather large gamestore. "Xbox 500360, huh?" A man greeted us at the door.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Your stance when you walked in suggested you felt like you didn't belong in the walkway section of Xbox One games. Your eyes flickered around a bit, but you walked right past the 'New games' section of the Xbox One category. You obviously don't have an Xbox One. Like I said though, your eyes flickered around a bit, so I so far had that you liked Xbox. If you didn't, you wouldn't have looked around. So I pieced together that you liked Xbox, but were a last-gen gamer. I pieced 360 from that. Anyway, Hi! My name is Jack and I will be your GameStop Associate today!"

"What. The. Hell. Are You? You should be a psychologist, not a GameStop employee!" Jeremy said. I gave him a friendly jab in the ribs.

"It was nothing. They teach :it to us during training. And you didn't have to assert him. I wasn't embarrassed, Mike."

"How do you know my name?!"

"There's no psychology in this one. You forgot to take your name tag off." I looked down and sure enough, I saw my name tag, pinned onto my shirt. I stuffed it into my pocket.

"Ok... we will just pick our games out now..." Jeremy said. We went over to the Xbox 360 games, passing 3DS and PS3 on our way there. Jack followed.

"You look like the type of person to like Resident Evil 6. Especially if you're here with a friend." He pulled a game off the shelf that read in big bold letters "Resident Evil 6". I remembered playing the second one alone, the rush when I beat the game, and nostalgia flooded every part of my body, crashing into me like a tidal wave, drowning me in happiness.

"We will take it!" I exclaimed, more excited than a schoolgirl meeting her senpai.

"We will? We haven't even seen the rest of the games yet!" Jeremy began to protest, but I had already taken his wallet.

"Oh, come on! Again?" I took out his MasterCard.

"Here you go!" I gave Jack the card and he pulled out a swiper. He slid the card through.

"Would you like to pay an extra $1.00 and give it a warranty? If the disc gets lost or broken, you can come back and replace it for free.

"No-Mmmph!" I covered his mouth with my hands.

"Yes please!"

"Thank you for choosing GameStop!" He said as he gave us the game. I released him.

"Deja vù, money thief. Let's go. We walked out of the building and to the car. We drove back home, locked up my bike, went up to my apartment, and put in the game, ready to play.

Ok guys! Just want to warn you about some writers block that I'm going through, so the wait to the next chapter might be a little bit longer that expected. Also, this chapter is a bit under my requirements of 900. Sorry again. Anyway, $€£¥| Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	12. The Call-In

C12

So, so, so, so, SO sorry for the delay. I broke my phone and had to wait till my paycheck came to get a new one. Once again, I am sorry, but I bet you didn't come just to hear me apologize over and over again, what you came to do was... Read it, yo!

The disc tray shut satisfyingly.

"Ok, let's go." Jeremy said as he signed in.

"Alright." I signed in and selected the "Play Game" option. The game was booting up when I got a call. The ringtone shot through my pocket and hit my ear. I grabbed my phone. "Work" was the contact. Oh, goody! I answered the phone, annoyed that they were calling me now.

"Yo."

"Hello, Michael." All color drained from my face when I realized it was Mr. Fazbear.

"O-Oh hi! Why are you calling?"

"I... *Sigh* I am calling because I need you to come in tonight. I know, I know. You had the day off. But it would mean a lot to me if you came in."

"W-Why?"

"Please, Michael. You will know in time." The phone cut to the dial tone and I flipped a chair in a fury.

"THE FUCK!" Jeremy screamed when it went narrowly past his head.

"He wants me to come in. You know I need a night to sort things out, maybe get over the phobia that I now have of robots! I ask him why, and he pulls some Gandalf shit and is all like 'You will know in time' to me!"

"That sucks. Do you want a ride?"

"Sure." I looked at the clock. 11:30. I wanted to break in my new bike, but I would never make it in time. We walked down the stairs and got in his car.

"Why do you think?" I asked him.

"Maybe it's because he heard about you pissing off Bonnie, so he is trying to get you to bond with them." Jeremy replied.

"You might be right. Should I apologize to her? I think it might help."

"Yeah. It was kinda fucked up for you to go there when you barely knew them. You don't even know what they like to do! You knew them for one night and betrayed their trust by-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. We are here." I said.

"Alright dude. I need to sleep anyway. Goodbye, and see you at six. I will pick you up."

"K. Bye."

"Peace." He drove off. I went into the children's restaurant, ready to work. I pushed open the door. Bonnie came out of the corner.

"Relax, I won't hurt you this time. Sorry for... Y'know, tazing you. Repeatedly. Hard. Then tackling you. Then trying to taze you again."

"Umm, and I'm sorry about going into the cove. It was fucked up. I barely even know you."

"Well, that's about to change. Fred made Chica cook a fucking feast of pizza. Kinda feel bad for her. Anyway, let's go." We walked to the dining area to eat, and everyone was at the table, at least ten boxes of pizza in the center.

"Mike, sit down." Freddy said, pointing to the seat across from him. I sat, kind of scared for my safety.

"I-I'm sorry for going into the cove. I-"

"All is forgiven, Michael. Tonight, is to eat and talk. Prepare for what is ahead, don't try to fix the mistakes of the past.

"Oh my god, can we stop with the philosophical shit and eat? I am starved!" Bonnie said, rudely.

"Bonnie! What the hell!" Chica said. Freddy started laughing.

"We are just a great bunch, aren't we, Mike?" He laughed some more.

"You say you don't know us, right Mike?" Chica said, taking a box of pizza in her hand.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, my catchphrase is..."

"Oh boy. Chica, don't do it." Bonnie said.

"LET'S EAT!"

Again, very sorry. To note, there is now a quiz on my page, and it is a quiz about what chapter 15 should be. I will not post Chapter 15 till I have 10 overall votes. To clarify, once ten people have voted, I will start to write Chap 15. That means only ten spots are available to vote, so make sure you are one of them! I will see you next time! $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	13. The Androids

C13

Hey again! Back with another, and it's a long, juicy one! [Insert Penis Joke Here]{Insert "insert penis" joke here}. To enjoy stuff other that penis jokes, you need to... Read it, Yo!

I felt nervous, but took a bite anyway. I was hungry.

"WOW! This is really good, Chica! Now I know a second thing about you!" I said.

"What's that?" She replied, curious.

"That you are a really, really good cook!" I said.

She blushed.

"Oh, stop..." She said.

"Mike, if you think this is good, try some of her best pizzas, or maybe her cakes! Yeah... Or her breadsticks... Thinking about it, she makes SALAD taste good." Bonnie said, all with her mouth stuffed with pizza. Wow. Sounds delicious. Freddy spoke up. "Michael, I lied. We are not here to eat. We are here to grow a better understanding of each other. Tell us about yourself, please."

"Umm... Ok? My name is Michael Schmidt, call me Mike, and I have had an alcohol addiction for three years now. The court ordered me to the AA group, and that is why I'm here." I said, laughing at my own joke a bit.

"Take it seriously, Mike. We want to get to know you. For real." Chica said.

"Ok. Being serious, I am Mike Schmidt, and I work here now, I guess. So that I can pay the bills, get food, and with the 900 something that I get about every month as profit, get a new car!"

"Why do you need a new car?" Bonnie asked. She looked genuinely interested.

"Umm... My friend crashed into it." Chica gasped.

"Are you ok? You get hurt a lot, I guess. How bad was the crash?" Chica said, a look of concern on her face.

"It actually happened this morning. I wasn't in the car. Well, not my car, anyway."

"How did the crash happen, then? The car must have been parked if you weren't in it." Freddy said.

"Well, we got in my friend's car, ready to go to the mall or something, and he had parked in front of my car. We were going to get out of the parking lot, when he forgot to put it in reverse. He drove forward instead, and totaled my car."

"Bwwwwwwaaahaaahaahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, oh wow." Bonnie said, wiping away a tear. "That's funny." She said once she had stopped laughing. We all ate a few slices of pizza. And then some more. And more after that. Before we knew it, the pizza was all gone.

"Pizza is gone, and you know what that means!" Bonnie said.

"What?" I asked.

"CAKE!" The three bots all said. My phone started ringing. Jeremy.

"Ok, the cake has to wait a second. Jeremy is calling." I stepped out back to take the call.

"Yo." I said.

"Mike, this is urgent. I did some digging into Jason's web history, eMails, and files, and they all lead back to something called "Project Android". I couldn't find any more. The guy is good. He leaves a very light digital footprint. But I can connect the dots. Him calling you in, robots, the tight security, and above all, they are almost human like. They bleed, they cry, they think, it is all very suspicious. If you find anything else, tell me. It can help me crack whatever the hell "Project Android" is. Goodbye." The phone cut to the dial tone. But I didn't go in. Normally I'd think that this was just Jeremy showing off his hacking skills, but this was serious. Project Android? The fuck is that? I pushed it out of my mind, but it wasn't forgotten. I went back inside. I had some cake to eat, and I couldn't sit outside and wonder about things.

"You will know in time..." I said to myself. Was this what he meant? Maybe they will tell me.

"What was that, Mike?" Ok, need a lie, need a lie...

"Just my friend calling to tell me he's picking me up. He can be nice sometimes." I said.

"Oh. Ok!" Chica said, reaching for the dented and bent knife.

"Oh, and thanks for this, by the way, Bonnie." Chica said.

"What?" Bonnie looked up.

"Denting and dulling my knives." She said.

"They are NOT dull." Bonnie said, looking like she had just been given the death sentence for shoplifting some Snickers.

"Oh yeah?" Chica threw a knife at me, but the tip harmlessly bounced off my chest. Wow, that is dull.

"You almost hurt Mike! The fuck!" Bonnie had a look of fake compassion on her face.

She took the knife from Chica and cut the cake. It came to me and I took a slice. I reached for a fork. This was gonna be good. I took a taste.

"This is GOOD! I love this cake!" But I started to feel woosy. They drugged the cake! What the fuck!

"Oh come on, I would have done whatever you wanted willingly..." I said as the drugs kicked in. My vision faded to black as the room fuzzed up. I felt like I was floating in 0 Gravity. Then gravity was brought back to me and I fell into my body. I opened my eyes and saw the animatronics in front of me. To my surprise, I wasn't tied up. Freddy caught my eye.

"Mike, we had to do that. I could tell that you were stressed out. That drug helps you literally sleep off your stress. Anyway, I would go and catch your ride. He's here." Freddy was right, I saw Jeremy's Acura in the parking lot. I felt relaxed, too. I left, saying bye to them. I got I Jeremy's car and we drove.

"What is this so called, "Project Android," Jeremy?" I said, curious. Jeremy didn't hesitate.

"I looked in Mr. Fazbear's records and I pieced that he wasn't named "Fazbear" at all. His name was Jason Smith, and he was some scientist in the 70's, and he was researching robotics, trying to make a humanlike robot. One that could breathe, think, feel, learn, and have vitals and a need for Oxygen, just like a human. It was called "Project Android". But something happened, and the files disappear in '87. Like he left whatever corporation he was working under. This is the part where his digital footprint got way lighter, but I was able to recover one statement saying he legally changed his last name to Fazbear. I guess "Freddy Smith's Pizzeria" isn't a good enough kids restaurant name. But something had to happen to those prototypes. It's just a theory, but I think the robots that you just had dinner with... Are the results of Project Android."

Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUN! Wow, I love writing this. Remember, next chapter is the 14th, and chapter 15 is next! I will NOT post chapter 15 until I have 10 votes on the poll on my profile. I am also very sorry for the delay. My job moved me to nights and I sleep during the day, leaving me no time to write. I will quit this job, but I need to find another first. Next chapter might take longer to finish as well, but not as long as this one. Again, sorry. $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	14. The Story

C14

I am sorry for being gone for almost a month, but I needed to think about some things. Life isn't pretty. Remember that I will never abandon a fanfiction. Ever. I don't want to contribute to the community of dead fics. Sure, there might be long pauses between updates, but I will never let any of my fics die out. But whatever. I'm back to writing again! Just push through. On a different note, I have started a Steven Universe fanfic. Just wanted to throw out that if you like my story, and you like Steven Universe, you should check it out! Also, I will be ending this fanfiction on chapter 20, but don't worry! I am making this and the SU fic into a series. This one is called the "Android Chronicles" and will be continued for a while. Before you haste into that fic, you should at least finish the chapter, so Read it, Yo!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The day was uneventful, and the drive back to the restaurant was just as boring. Nothing but sitting at traffic lights. I was twenty minutes late. But when I walked into the pizza place I noticed something way off. Every door in the building was ajar, and any sounds were muted, because I couldn't hear anything.

"Hello?" I said to whoever was inside the building. The robots were gone. I thought about turning on the lights, but that would tell whoever was in here that someone walked in. I didn't want that. I thought about going outside and calling 911 or Jeremy, but that would take to long and whoever broke in might get away while they were coming. No, I needed to deal with this myself. I walked through the stage and went into the kitchen. I flipped on my taser, the reverberating electricity the only light in the pitch black room. I saw no one in there, so I went to my office. No one there, either. I saw Jason's office and paused. What if this guy was in there? I have my taser. I'll be fine. If he has a gun I'm done for, but who would take a gun to a secret robbery? I opened the door/elevator apparatus and stepped in. It took me up fairly fast, and I stepped into his office. Everything was fine, but when I looked through the open window, I saw a man running away with papers in his hand and a ski mask on. That's my guy. I turned around to leave the office and call 911, but I saw something that caught my eye. The bookshelf was out of place. I moved it to see what was behind it. It was a wall safe and, oh my life just keeps getting better. Said wall safe was bust open, but the money was still there. Thousands of dollars were sitting there, why had he not taken the money? Then I looked down and saw a manilla envelope with a label on it. It read "Project Android" and had a "TOP SECRET" label on it. I saw that It was torn open, and obviously empty. The man stole information. Great. This guy knows the secrets. Whatever was in that envelope is his now. It makes sense. Who the fuck wants to bust into a kids arcade? Unless he knew the basics of Android. I couldn't call the cops, they would just ask questions. I needed to call Jeremy. He'd know what to do. I walked over to the elevator and went down. The door opened and I looked at the animatronic stage. I walked down to my office to see that the doors were closed. I knocked, turning my taser on. I needed to be safe if the robber had any friends. The metal door retracted into the roof, and the three animatronics were in there.

"What did he take, Michael?!" Freddy said, looking very worried.

"A lot of papers in a package labeled Project Android. Is that what you are, are you whatever Project Android is?" I asked. Everyone sighed.

"Come to the back room, Mike. We have quite a story to tell you." Freddy said. They got up from my chair and led me the the back room.

"Ok." I said, sitting on the service table.

"What is Project Android?" I asked.

"We don't trust yo-" Bonnie tried to say.

"He is the only one we can trust, especially if someone else has every bit of info on us." Freddy interrupted. Bonnie furrowed her brow at me, then Freddy.

"Ok. Fine. Project Android began as an attempt at creating artificial life, breaking the barrier between DNA and silicon. It was pitched by Mr. Fazbear in the early 70's, but he had no funding. Enter Afton Robotics. They funded the whole thing, down to the very last cup of coffee to keep their workers alive. 1987 was the year they put their first Android to the test. The first attempt was F... Just a random bot."

"You realize I know about Foxy, right?"

"God DAMN! How short is the list of things you DON'T know about us?!" Freddy shot her an assertive glare. "Sorry. Anyway, the first attempt was Foxy. I think you know about the bite as well, right?"

"Yeah." She muttered a few curse words, most likely directed at me.

"Ok. Well, after the bite happened, it gave William Afton the idea to turn us into war machines instead of personal workers, which was basically his way of saying slave. Jason didn't like that, so he tried to make the whole thing go bust. Will instead made us three to kill him. Fazbear helped us realize we had free will, and we escaped. A month later, papers said Afton killed himself using one of his own robots. We needed somewhere to hide, so Jason- Mr. Fazbear, took us here. The old place was in New York. Don't know if you caught that. Now we have a safe place to stay for now, but..."

"But what?"

"Someone wants to dig up old dirt."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

#NoWordsAN

$€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	15. The Expendables on a Budget

C16

So, hey guys! I may have some tax stuff coming up, so I might not be able to devote my time to writing for a couple months. But I will update in that time... *AHEM maybe not AHEM* What was that? Did you say anything? Anyway, I need to change the subject somehow so... Read it, Yo!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I feel angry at the person who stole every bit of info. But I'm also relieved. The robots trust me, and I can help them. No more shunning, no more fear, no more secrets. I am on the same page as the Androids. Now I need the help of Jeremy to find this fuck and take back the file. I originally thought the androids were fake, that I was just in it for the money. But this guy has no heart. I've learned the law of robotics that machines can't feel, but if Mr. Fazbear really cracked how to make every component of a human, he made the brain too. Artificial tissue, true feelings. True memories. True thoughts. Like a true human. I went in the direction of home, but took a left to get to Jeremy's. If one man can track that fuck, it's him. What if the robber was hired by someone, someone who wants to bring back the idea of ANDROID being used as weaponry and slaves. If it feels, it should be free.

"Jeremy, get outside. Somebody stole all the info on Android. If word gets out about these advanced robotics, shit's gonna hit the fan so hard, you don't even know. Now get out here and do your computer magic to track this fuck." I said to him, and before he could even respond, I hung up. I sat on the chair, thinking of what I would do to the guy when I caught him. I couldn't turn him over to the police, they would ask too many questions. I instead need to kick the shit out of him as a message to whoever he works for. Then the phone rang. Without checking caller ID, I answered.

"Hell-"

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN MIKE! I HAVE HALF A MIND NOT TO FIRE YOU RIGHT NOW!" The voice on the other end was Mr. Fazbear, and he was pissed.

"Sir- I..."

"Get that fucking friend of yours over here. I need to build a team to catch this guy." He hung up and I dialed Jeremy.

"Never mind. Get to the Pizzeria. My boss needs us."

"Why me?"

"He probably saw you try to get into the system a few days back and knows you're better than the average hacker. Just get over there already!" I said, hanging up. It was time to go.

()()()()()()()()

When I got to the children's entertainment restaurant, it had a sign saying "CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS" on the front door. I opened it with my key and the entrance was dark. I saw a crack of light coming from the back broom closet and I took a peek.

"So that means he might have worked for Afton." I heard Jeremy say to my boss.

"Hey Jeremy." I said, having a man turn around and swing. I was caught off guard so he had hit me in the gut. I took a sharp kick to the ribs while I was hunched over, but I got up and took out the guy's leg, causing him to fall and knock over some rags on a shelf.

"DAVID! MIKE! ENOUGH!" I heard Jason yell.

"Wait... Mike?" David said, taking a rag off his face.

"David? How the fuck can you fight like that?!" I replied, the fact that he was even in the building passing over my head like a plane.

"Mike, all my employees know me and the robots on a personal level. Every employee of mine is good at a particular skill exactly for situations like this that threaten our secret. I first hired Jeremy for his hacking skills, I hired David for his fighting skills, I hired you because Jeremy said you were pretty good at making things, and I hired her," he nodded towards a girl at the end of the table, "for her immense sneaking skills. She's Sophie, by the way." He introduced to me.

"So basically, we're The Expendables on a budget. Sweet." Jeremy said.

"So how will sneaking come into play here? Why the fuck do we need her?" I said.

"Ok Mike, check your wallet for me." Sophie said with a smirk. I lifted the leather and cotton wallet out of my jeans pocket and opened it. There was nothing in it but an old, rusty coin. I looked up and she was holding a wad of cash in her left hand and my drivers license in the other. She gave them both back and I took them, realizing how useful she would be if we were to try and take something from that guy.

"Maybe just say 'I can take things undetected' next time." I said, checking everything to see if it was there. "Wait... Sophie? You look familiar... YOU ARE THE GIRL I HELPED FROM THE MUGGER!"

"Oh shit, I remember that. Thing is, me and the mugger were working together as con artists. He distracted you and I took your wallet. But then I noticed you were a broke-ass and probably needed all the $7 you had in there. So I put your wallet back and gave you some other mark's cash. You're welcome for not thieving." She said.

"You gave me a fake name. Was that part of the con, or..." I asked

"You got it. I can't even remember it, but I gave the name of some dead chick I found by the river that looked kinda like me. Eerie if you ask me, but hey, circle of life. Hakuna Matata." She replied, closing her eyes at the 'Dead Chick' part.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm about to get killed by the government for making something for them then going rouge, remember?!" Jason said, pissed off.

"Alright. I can't do this. This guy is untraceable! No record for the fingerprint, no name to the facial recognition on the CCTV in the street lamps, and the cameras go out whenever he runs by! This dude is working for someone with a lot of coding or hacking knowledge, so it might be the govenment. Or..." Jeremy paused for a second. "Or... It could be that he is William Afton."

"He killed himself. If he was alive, that would be some spiritual shit going on, and looking around, I don't think we're the Ghostbusters, now are we?" Sophie said from the back corner.

"The reason I say this... It's hard to explain..." Jeremy mumbled, shaking.

"Just spit it out, boy! We don't have all day! I have to open soon." Jason redirected.

"The reason I say this is because..." Jeremy put out, turning his computer so my boss could see it. "Sir, Facial Recognition got a hit."

"Jesus Christ, that's William Afton!" My boss said, startled. "How the hell did he get here!"

"He was at the train station 7 hours ago, approximately an hour after the papers were stolen. He is seen exchanging a stack of bills for a burner phone which I can only assume has a copy of the files." David said, looking at the CCTV feed of platform C4.

I could only watch as the man turned and shouted the words to the camera, "I'm coming, Jason. For you, and that new kid Mike. Bye." He stepped onto the C train and took off, a crooked grin on as well as the aura of a man who won the lottery.

"He knows about me. How the fuck does he know about me, Jason!" I screamed at him, wondering how many places here I could dump the body of a 40 year old who owns a pizza company.

Mr. Fazbear paused for a second. "Well." He sighed. "Fuck me."

Jeremy spoke. "Fuck you is right, Jason. Fuck you is right."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry for the kinda short chapter, like I said there is some tax stuff where people are stealing refunds, so you have to go through this whole verification step that takes a month to complete. Only in America, right? Also, anyone that didn't get that Bourne reference needs to go buy some Clorox and see how long it takes to drink half the bottle. ONLY KIDDING! I love you guys. Use Windex instead. It's faster. $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	16. The Final Link

C17

What's up you guys! Fazboy32 here and yes, I finally posted a new chapter. And I feel like a major dick for abandoning this for a month, even after taxes were over. Thank you for staying with me. Yes, hard to believe, but I just gave up my ego. But let's not revel in the fact that I did, let's, Read it, Yo!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I pedaled away from the restaurant and towards my house. I was furious and curious about how the hell WILLIAM AFTON knew my damn name! I should have checked with everyone, crossed stories between people, but I stormed out of the restaurant as fast as I could.

"MIKE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU LEFT ME IN THE DUST, DEALING WITH JASON'S SHIT, BRO! HE IS BLAMING ME FOR AFTON KNOWING YOU, AND I HAD TO COME OUTSIDE IN ORDER TO NOT GET KILLED! DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSED I HAVE TO BE TO PULL OUT A JOINT IN PUBLIC, MIKE?! PRETTY FUCKING STRESSED! NOW GET BACK HERE!" Jeremy's voice blared from my bike's radio. He sounded rushed, and I would bet my job that he was getting chewed out by Jason for not being safe enough. I turned around so sharply the bike bounced twice before going back to the Pizzeria.

When I entered, Bonnie was on stage listening intently.

"Stop eavesdropping, Blue." Chica said, sitting down next to her.

"Please, shut u- Oh, hey Mike! Back from baby's little fit, huh?"

"Oh come on. Do you even know what it was about? Exactly. Shut up and let Jason tell you about it later. Just try not to kill me if you think I had something to do with it."

With those words, she was quiet.

I stepped into the room to hear Jeremy in his "Oh shit, I found something that will win me the argument" voice.

"And he was in the files stolen, leading to a scene where all Afton had to do was look at the file on Mike for a second and make threats to a powerful chemist and gun handler, causing Mike to leave and you to have one less person looking to kill him for real! Oh, hey Mike! Hope you heard all that, because that was me explaining how Jason keeping a file on you is how Mr. Immortal knows your name. Your move, Fazbear."

Jason stood there with his mouth open for a long time, possibly realizing how he IS the reason the undead know me.

"Damn it, Jeremy. Now I remember why I fired you, you stubborn bastard. Mike, I'm sorry for keeping a file on you. I should have kept you a secret. You have good gun skills, a knowledge in chemistry, and the personality of someone who knows that they want adventure." That he was right about, I took many classes on Chemistry, and was kind of avid with a gun. Was. When I was like 13.

"Fazbear, you need to chill. I'm not going to quit, I care too much about solving this whole thing not to." I said.

"Okay. If we are all in to find Afton, raise your hand." At that notion, everyone's hands floated to the roof. "Okay. Meet me when Mike's shift starts. Sophie, David, get to work. Jeremy, Mike, I expect you to be here on time.

"Alright old man, but only because I want to. You aren't holding a paycheck over my head, and you haven't been since the whole Foxy incident, which was most definitely NOT my fault." Jeremy muttered.

"Get the fuck out, Jeremy." We left, Jeremy proudly holding up the middle finger out the door.

I arrived at my apartment about 20 minutes after Jeremy did, because I insisted I was going to take my bike. I got there and he was sitting on the couch, setting up Resident Evil and eating my Takis.

"You owe me 2.99, fucker. That's my favorite snack." I said, going and grabbing another bag from the cabinet of poor people food.

"Yeah, I know. It's in your account right now." I checked my Visa app and there it was, three dollars from "Unknown Third Party".

"You fucking hacker, Jeremy."

"It's not hacking, it's me wiring you cash. The difference is that normal people can do the latter." He remarked, smirking at his own quip. I grabbed the controller from the table and sat, enjoying the chips and playing the game on Hardened.

/

I arrived at the restaurant, this time in Jeremy's car. I walked up to the door, but Jeremy called me back.

"Mike, wait. I... I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Now you have a power hungry man with billions of dollars to spend after you. You might die and it's because of me. And I'm sorry for deceiving you all this time. Did you really not think I already knew about ANDROID? Mike, I helped build it. The whole thing about you finding out about ANDROID, the whole "You will know in time", all of that was a coy. It was so that you could get to know the robots on your own terms. I worked here until the bite of '87, and the corporation had to fire me. They did it so that they could blame it on worker incompetence. I had stayed on good terms with Jason and when I heard he was looking for a new night guard, I thought it might have been a chance for me to explain my past. But that was all thrown out the window when the robbery happened. So here I am, explaining my connection, explaining the final part of ANDROID. Now you know everything." Jeremy explained. I stood there, frozen in revelation, that I knew everything about ANDROID. I opened the door to the Pizzeria, still in a state of shock. I thought I knew everything about Jeremy, I really did. I stepped into the room, ready for instruction.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Kind of a filler chapter, but it was so I didn't abandon it for more than three months. $€£¥|Love yourself, be yourself, and keep on keepin' on, FB.|¥£€$


	17. The New Recruit

C18

Wassup my dudes, back with another one! Within a month this time! Yes! In commemoration of this happy event, Read it, Yo!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I stepped into the room to see everyone there.

"Hey you guys. So, what's the pla- OOF!" I felt my stomach collapse into itself as Bonnie struck with as much force as she could. I flew across the restaurant into the wall, and saw her striding towards me.

"Kill you, kill Afton, then get on with our lives, you son of a BITCH! She screamed as she smashed her leg into mine.

"BONNIE!" Everyone yelled. I sat, the world a blur and a dog pile of everyone in front of me. I stood slowly, limping over to the pile that had amassed to everyone in the restaurant, including Jason, and spoke.

"Get off of her! Bonnie, let's try to talk this shit out. From somewhere on the bottom I heard her speak.

"Damn it Mike! Why the hell didn't you stop him! Or call 9-11! Or something!" She got up as the people and androids cleared.

"Why didn't you?"

She paused for a second. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again.

"I think what she's trying to say," Chica began, "Was that we were scared to. If we did go out, the fact would be spread that we were sentient robots. Sentient robots with a tendency to hurt. Unless... Unless we..."

"Killed him. If you killed him none of this would have happened, but you didn't want to be labeled war machines." Jeremy finished for her. Everyone was silent, realizing what we have been pulled into. What I have been pulled into.

"L-Let's just go look at the facts." Sophie said. We walked into the service-turned-war room and talked. David began.

"We have some facts about the whole thing here. SOMEBODY made me work on the damn thing all day, without overtime pay..." David shot a glare at Jason. "So. Afton hired somebody to take the files for 15,000 dollars. If he has this money, that means he had an offshore bank account that he registered under a different name. So, if we can find this account, Jeremy can drain the money from it and make him lose that asset. But the thing he most likely did was create multiple accounts, He could have thousands. Each in different names. If he did this, he knows Jeremy is still working for you. He now knows almost everyone in the building, except for Sophie. She wasn't in the files. What we need to do about this is-" The door flew open and Freddy stood, panting and in a hurry.

"Jason, I found a fingerprint match linked to someone who worked for Afton Robotics before it went rogue. It was on the back of the safe in permanent marker. It's almost as though he wanted you to know he was working for Afton."

"WHO?!"

"Your brother. Fritz Smith." Jason sat down, rubbing his temples, deep in thought. I spoke.

"S-Sir... What do we do? We can't just-"

"Put him on the list.

"What list?" David asked, realizing that he was being spoken to.

"The quota for this mission. Kill William Afton, Shut down any new production of ANDROID, Protect Mike, David, and Sophie in the field, and kill Fritz Smith."

"But sir, he's your brother!" David protested.

"He stopped being my brother the second he opened that safe. You said there was a burner phone exchanged, yes?"

"Yes sir." David confirmed.

"Jeremy, find it, hack it, trace it."

"On it." Jeremy said, pulling out his laptop.

"Okay. Michael, David, take the day off. Get people you know to help me. Tell them the pay is well."

"How well?" I inquired, hoping to stop my dip below $4,000 a year.

"$150,000. IF we pull this off. Afton had $39,000,000 after all the costs. I estimate that $19,000,000 were in the business account, so he has about $20,000,000. Once this is all over, that's our cash. Everyone gets $150,000, and the rest goes to automated restaurant security to prevent this from happening again. If the job is done well, $200,000. But I need more skills." We stood in shock.

"So... What skills do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"Someone good in psychology. Someone who can be charismatic, terrifying, and charming at the same time." Jeremy and I looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"THE DUDE FROM GAMESTOP!"

I dashed out of the room, David in a close pursuit. I was too excited to open the door, so I jump-kicked the bar that opens the reinforced steel door and slipped through the crack that opened.

"Ow, what the fuck Mike?!" I heard David slam into the door and fall.

"Come on, we have to get there before the shift changes at 1:30!" I heard the sound of skateboard trucks whirring. David caught up to me and put the skateboard back into his bag.

"What exactly do you have in there?" I asked, wind whipping my ears as I ran the streets of New Silver.

"My skateboard, some home made stun bombs, my taser, and a pellet pistol. Not a real gun, but it sure does help a bluff. Oh, and I have clips for it."

"Clips?" I asked, feet smacking the pavement as I panted slightly.

"It's filled with metal pellets, but on the bottom of each clip is a small CO2 canister that, when the clip is put into the gun, is lined up with a tube so you can just shoot without pumping anything."

"Sweet!" I slid over a car that had abruptly stopped. "Only 3 blocks left! It's on the third right from that alleyway!"

We passed the alleyway as I watched a man step out of the GameStop.

"THATS HIM!" I screamed to David, and he nodded in understanding.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted to the man.

"Hey, Xbox 360! How's Resident Evil been treating you?"

"Jack... I..." I replied, out of breath.

"Mike, you need me, don't you? Or else you wouldn't be shouting for me down the block after midnight."

"Yeah." I caught my breath for a second. "Jack, I need you to quit your job and join us at Fazbear's. My boss will explain everything to you. But there's $200,000 in it for you."

"Mike, be honest with me here. Is this illegal?" He asked.

I sighed. I scrambled for words, but David spoke up. I let him speak.

"It is illegal. Like Mike said, our boss will explain it all, but it's for a good cause. We need your psychological help. And doing a bit of psychiatric magic myself, I see that you drive a Toyota Landcruiser with the seatbelts and doors gone. That shows recklessness and bravery, two more traits we need. Please."

Jack was quiet for a minute.

"Two hundred grand, huh?"

Jack poked his head through the door.

"Jamie? Tell Lauren that I quit! Don't be a stranger, buddy! Keep in touch!"

Jamie yelled back.

"Sure thing my friend! Good luck!"

()()()()()()()()()()

"So, let me get this straight. You need someone monitoring Mike, David, and Sophie, telling them how to mind fuck people? And I get 200 grand? What's the danger?"

"Afton may have powerful forces on his side, including my brother. He has thousands of men ready to kill at a moments glance, and hundreds of hackers trying to go against us. We are not safe." Jeremy explained. "The only thing between them and us is my friends in Anonymous, and they are focusing on other things right now. At any moment, Afton could strike. And I know that $200,000 isn't that good for an almost suicidal mission, but you will save the lives of not only the androids, but the lives of us, too."

Jack gave a deep sigh.

"You know, this is some real Sci-Fi shit right here. Ever heard of 'Ghost In The Shell?'" He sighed again.

"I'm in."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

STARRING:

Dylan Minnette as Michael Schmidt

Robert De Niro as Jason Fazbear/Smith

Scott Eastwood as David Jones

Jason Statham as Jack Miller

Emma Watson as Sophie Queensman

Ryan Reynolds as Jeremy Fitzgerald

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The guy from GameStop was the last person you'd expect, right? Anyway, I've been thinking about how my characters look in your mind, so in my bio is a make-believe cast, so you can get a better picture. I will post actors for characters as they come out.

I will also be replying to any reviews if I get any. PM me if you want it to be private.

$€£¥|Love Yourself, Be Yourself, And Keep On Keepin' On, FB|¥£€$


	18. The Real Story

When Jack agreed to work with us, our jaws dropped to the floor. We all expected to go through hours of hard work to convince him to even CONSIDER joining us, but he just quit his job and joined us. Like it was nothing.

Jack spoke with a fire in his words, a type of excitement that I have never seen before. "I've been stuck psychiatrically analyzing sad man in their mid 20s - No offense Michael - to buy a damn game. I want some excitement in my life. A bit of drama, some romance, something. I'm 35 and my British arse has a bald spot! I look like that one dude from Crank, or The Bank Job, what was his name? Shit, it doesn't matter. What matters is our first step forward. What do we do, boss?"

Jason looked impressed. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Well, I'm not the boss, but I say we lay low for a day. Sit back and have what may be our last day of relaxation for a few months. Plus, it will give you a chance to meet the androids. All in favor say 'Aye'!" Four voices all spoke in a perfect harmony."AYE!"

Jason looked defeated.

"Fine. I'll close down shop for today. I just hope that they don't try anything tomorrow."

But before anyone left the room, Jeremy stepped out of the corner and spoke.

"But first, we need to discuss something. Why do you think Afton needs those files? He knows all there is to know."

"Maybe he's going to use it as leverage to have us hand Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and maybe even Foxy over as the war machines." David elaborated.

"Or maybe he's making more." Sophie muttered.

We all were silent at that notion.

"H-Hey, umm, let's just go tell Chica to make some food. That will lift spirits, right?" I desparatly tried to cut the tension, but no one budged.

"GUYS, YOU HAD BETTER COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" We heard Chica's voice ring through the diner. We dashed out to see nothing.

"What, Chic-" Jeremy said, cutting himself off. His mouth gaped open. I followed his gaze and saw it.

Foxy's curtains were swung open, purple blood trailing to the door.

"Chica," Jason began, "Would you be so kind as to explain what the FUCK HAPPENED TO FOXY?!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! THE CURTAINS WERE SHUT THIS MORNING!"

"Jesus fucking Christ." I said, dashing off to my office. I popped the tape out of the camera recording system and into a VCR. We all sat around the tablet and watched the tape. All color drained from my face as I saw a man dressed in a dark purple suit walk in at 9:57 AM, striding nonchalantly over to the curtains and walking in. Jeremy paused the tape.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO!" He screamed.

"I was in the kitchen prepping meals! Honest!" Sophie said.

"I..." David sighed. He tapped on the Show Stage to show the paused frame of him doing The Worm on stage for the kids.

"Damn it David!" Sophie yelled in his ear, slapping him in the back of the head.

I started the tape at the Cove and everyone watched again. We heard audio of a scuffle, and saw the curtains flutter a bit.

And the man in purple walked out, covered in a mix of red and purple blood and dragging an unconscious Foxy out the doors.

"Holy shit, dude." Jeremy, Jack, David, Jason, Freddy and I said in a perfect harmony.

"I mean, I heard the rumors about this place, but I didn't think Foxy was still there." Jack said.

"No, he's not there. He is wherever the hell Afton is hiding. Probably being used as research, seeing as to how they knew he was here but no one else did." Bonnie said. "And no one will miss him."

I spoke up.

"Bonnie, I saw it all in a dream. Crazy, but I think what happened was that it was a mistake, he was bluffing with the kid but tears went through him. The water made him short circuit. I-"

"How the fuck do you know that? Did hacker-boy over there tell you? I mean, he was there!"

"Bonnie, help me piece this together here. You guys said you were made AFTER the bite. But I don't think this is true. I think you were originally made at the same time as Foxy, and he was sent out as a prototype. But he bit that kid, and that made it so you had to be worked on more. Keeping you prisoner- UNH!" She sent me flying across the hall into the wall.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SMART?!" She broke down. "H-He didn't mean to. I know that. But all that pain we had to undergo just to make us WATERPROOF! I had to blame someone. I had to... I had to hate someone. For bringing me into this... this state of consciousness."

"Bon, I don't know you that well, but did you just say that you didn't want to be made?" She twitched her eye and ran off.

But I ran after her. She slipped through the backstage door, crying, and I went through fast enough to catch up. The door slammed shut and Jeremy banged on it.

"Bonnie! We need your ass to help us, what the fuck!" He screamed through the door.

"Jeremy? FUCK OFF FOR A MINUTE!" I screamed through the door. Some muttering came from the other side as well as footsteps pattering away.

"Mike," She started. "I'm sorry. I lied to you, Jason and Jeremy lied to you, we all lied."

"Bonnie, you don't have to apologize. Right now we need to find a fox who could be anywhere in the city. But I want to know. What happened? What really happened?" She sighed.

"We were just dumb machines. No purpose other than a money maker for Afton and Jason. Except for Foxy. See, he was coded to be smarter than the rest of us for his stupid stories. Heh, but he wasn't waterproof. So the kid cried, the kids tears leaked down to his chest, and he bit. This one instance, it caused two thoughts. In Afton, the whole War Machine idea. In Jason, an idea for a sentient being. They closed the diner down for months. But during those months were the most horrible days of my life, as well as the first. They found out how to make the nerve endings before anything else, so they gave all four of us feeling skin. And every day after that, they cut open the skin to put in artificial organs and take out unneeded mechanical parts. And it fucking hurt. They contoured our bodies well enough to look like a human. And it fucking hurt. Then they made us able to think about everything by adding a brain. And it fucking hurt. But they finally finished. And we lived. Afton then revealed his war machine plot to the rest of the team, but Jason, finally having a heart, refused. Afton ordered us to kill him, and we tried. But Jeremy, bless his dumb ass, helped us realize we could choose. And we chose to leave. When we heard Afton killed himself, we moved across the country, from New York to New Silver. We tried to bring Foxy back on stage, but the public didn't accept him. So we made up the whole junkyard story. And there it is. The god-honest truth. So help us find Foxy and restore a bit of peace. Please."

I was amazed. Just when I thought I knew what everything was, I was wrong. So I stepped out of the room, giving her two words.

"I will."

Jeremy stood before me, astonished.

"You just... You just got Bonnie to open up to you. Bro, you're better than Jack!"

"The bloody HELL he is!" I heard Jack's voice shout from the open office door. I gave a slight chuckle and stepped in the office. David and Sophie were in a blaming contest on who let Foxy down, Jack, Freddy, and Chica were watching footage, and Jason was sitting on the desk, rubbing his temples. Jeremy and it looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay! Shut the fuck up and listen! We know what happened, we just don't know where Foxy is! Last I saw him, he pointed a steel hook at my jugular- wait. Foxy's hook is steel! As a form of energy, Foxy's consciousness has to be concentrated in order to do anything! And because it's mechanical-"

"Foxy's hook acts as an antenna." David said, and we screamed in joy. All except for Jeremy.

"Jer, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I found the hook's signal."

"That's good! Why are you worried?"

"The signal is coming from Seattle."

We were silent for a minute. But that silence was broken by Sophie.

"ROAD TRIP!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

SallyMuffiel329: :D Thank you for saying so! Your words are kind. As for the ages of the main characters, here they are.

Mike S. : 24

Jeremy F. : 26

Sophie Q. : 25

David J. : 20

Jack M. : 35

W. Afton : 58

J. Fazbear : 42

Hope this puts an image in your mind as to the age.

Guest: Thanks my friend! Keep reading, and Keep On Keepin' On, FB.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey you guys! I need you to know that while I am not abandoning it, the Luke fic may be on hold for a month or so until I get inspiration to write SU again. I want to make it clear that I will NEVER completely abandon a fic, but there may be little patches in writing. I want to also inform you all that I may be writing some Zootopia stuff, so, yeah. $€£¥|Love Yourself, Be Yourself, and Keep On Keepin' on, FB|¥£€$


	19. The Elevator

Road trip. Those were the words that Sophie gave us when we realized that we had to travel from Southern California to Washington.

"God damn it. We need a few things if we are going to go." Jason said, exasperated look on his face.

"Like what? We need specifications, Boss." Jack said, seemingly regretting his decision.

"Well, we would need some money."

"Covered there, Fazbear!" Jeremy rhymed, pulling a brick of 100's out of his backpack. "This is about $10,000. I was gonna use it to buy Mike a new car, but gone was the fox who said 'arr'..." I groaned in disbelief, both at his horrible poem and at the fact that my car had to wait.

"Which brings me to my next point. Anyone got a vehicle? Said vehicle should be inconspicuous." Jason said, looking around.

"Oh, you need inconspicuous? I think a have something in a lot up in LA." Sophie said slyly, a crooked grin creeping up her right cheek.

"Guns?"

"Got 'em." David replied, smile on his face.

"Gun training?"

I can do that. "I can do that!"

"Okay, what about a plan? Because it's not like we are just going to waltz up to whatever fucked up research center they've got him held up in and politely ask for him back."

"Fazbear, this has been a stressful night for all of us. Maybe if we all chilled out and rendezvoused at Mike's place tomorrow, we could get our shit together and meet up to pick up Sophie's car." Jack said, speaking my mind. I needed to chill after getting involved in a conspiracy in less than 5 days.

"Sounds good by me. Can't have my team stressed out. Go get rest and meet up at Michaels apartment at 6:00 PM."

"Why my place?!"

"You live farther north. It'll cut down our trip in normal cars to about two hours instead of, say, three at Sophie's." Jack said. I sighed in defeat.

I stepped off my bike when I got to the door of my apartment building, chaining it to the water heater. Jeremy's car was parked in my spot, 2105. I walked through the door and past the communal laundry room, each step getting heavier. The steps to the 21st floor seemed to go on forever and once I got to the top I realized how dumb I've been.

"There's a fucking elevator?!"

"Yeah, now SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!" I heard a woman shout from the door next to mine.

"Real people person, aren't you? I'm sorry honey but SHUT UP!" I heard the floor above us scream. I sighed as every person in the building woke up and started fighting.

I walked through the door to my apartment, Jeremy sitting on my couch, laughing his ass off.

"Y-You didn't know there was an elevator! You started World War Three! Don't believe me? Listen to them!"

"Shut up you pot-smoking, inbred Americans!" An Asian sounding voice yelled from somewhere in these paper-thin walls.

"Don't you have some math tests to do or an iPhone to build, Ching-Chong?!" A British man screamed.

"Ayy, lay the FUCK off my G, Tea an' Crumpets!" A deep voice shouted from across the hall.

"Go back to Africa, you fucking NIG-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jeremy bellowed, pressing a button labeled 'Blackout'.

The whole building whirred to sleep, and so did the voices and racist remarks.

The power slowly came back on in my apartment, revealing a Jeremy reclining with a bag of Takis and a beer.

"Michael! Why are you at your apartment? You could go out to town, chill for a while, grab some supplies, do some fun things!"

"Yeah, I suppose. But I need slee- AGGH!" I grunted as Jeremy injected something into my leg.

"That's liquid Caffeine. The equivalent of ten cups of coffee. You could have just drank it, but then I wouldn't have gotten to stab you, now would I?"

"Yeah... Fuck you." I mumbled, rubbing the spot where he stabbed me.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other wall. "Could you keep your sex down?"

A heavy blush ran across my face while Jeremy just laughed.

"At least I can get some, buddy."

"Excuse me? I have a beautiful woman in the nude next to me!"

"I didn't know your pocket pussy counted!"

Even I laughed a bit at that one. Silence came from my now fuming neighbor as I left the room, Jeremy in close pursuit.

I opened the elevator and stepped inside.

"Two months, Mike. You have lived in this apartment for two months and you didn't notice that there was a giant metal set of doors smack in the middle of each floor?"

"I mainly take the stairs, thank you very much. Not like you would know anything about doing that, Mr. Robot."

"I, Mike, will take that as a complement. Because that's what you just did, is complement me." He said with a sly grin on his face. I stepped over to the buttons and pressed floor one.

"And, Mike, you don't need to be Mr. Robot to know how to fuck with someone in an elevator." He wiped his hand on the floor-select and smiled.

"You know!? You are an ASSHOLE!" I groaned and sat in the corner.

"I will take that as a comple-" The elevator stopped and I punched Jeremy in the shoulder.

"What the fuck, dude?!"

"W-What?! I didn't do that!" I tried the door-open button but to no avail. The metal box started moving up in floors. Twenty two.

"Jeremy!"

"I'm working on it!"

23,

"Dude, what will happen if it gets to the top?!"

24,

"I don't know and I intend to keep it that way."

25,

"JEREMY!"

"I am close, just give me time."

26, 27,

"Time is the one thing we don't have if it gets to floor thirty!"

28, 29,

"No, no, no! Mike, brace yourself!"

Thirty.

The box suddenly dropped floors at speeds an elevator shouldn't go.

"COME ON!"

Almost free falling, my stomach did gymnastics.

"Got it!"

The door opened, elevator still falling. Jeremy grabbed my arm and jumped into the blur of floor after floor.

I opened my eyes with a splitting pain in my head. I soon realized that this was because my head was propped up on a brick wall in floor one. I stood, most pain going away.

"How long was I out?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Only thirty seconds. That's the liquid caffeine in your system doing it's magic to wake you up. And... act as adrenaline. That's why you can't feel the cut in your leg. Anyway, the line was broken. If I didn't open the doors, we would have died."

"Well fuck, Jeremy!" I said.

"I think... this is safest." He closed the doors on his phone and put up an out of order sign on a sticky-note.

"Let's just go grab some stuff for the trip."

We stepped out of the building towards his Acura but heard a voice.

"You left your bike key, Queer!" It was the neighbor Jeremy dissed!

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled but to no avail. I dashed towards my bike chain which he had the key in. The chain fell off and he pedaled away. Jeremy and I sprinted as hard as we could after the bike.

Only for it to explode.

The last thing I saw that moment before I passed out was Jeremy, dripping blood on me from a gash on his forehead and telling me to stay awake. I felt a growing pain in my stomach and fell asleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No reviews

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey! Sorry I've been gone, been trying to pick up and work on three stories at once. Yes, I'm working on Luke again. No, I didn't abandon it. $€£¥|Love Yourself, Be Yourself, And Keep On Keepin' On, FB|¥£€$


	20. The GOD DAMN VIDEO! (Finale of Book 1)

C20

WHY HELLO STRANGER! Welcome to the 20th and final chapter of Life, Love, Lies and Fake Alibis! Don't worry, this is not the end! I have decided on a deep thought that this will be a trilogy! Keep an eye out for book two: The Hunt.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I woke up in the Pizzeria. David was by my side, patching me up as Jeremy slept in the corner.

"Oh, hey Mike. JEREMY, MIKE'S AWAKE!"

"Whzzujjit? Wait, what?! MIKE! Holy shit bro, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you FEEL fine?" Jeremy's words traveled in a garbled mess, he was obviously still tired and the large gash on his forehead, though stapled, probably wasn't helping either.

And then I remembered.

"Jeremy, what happened to my neighbor?"

"Umm... You know how in Fallout if you shoot someone just right they explode into little bits?"

"Yeah?"

He gave a sullen nod and his hand shot to his forehead. I looked worried and he saw this.

"Don't worry. Just a concussion." He consoled, but I didn't feel any better about the whole situation.

"We aren't safe here." David said. "We need to get out."

"What? Why?!"

"Mike, bro, bikes don't just spontaneously explode. Someone rigged a bomb to it. Most likely an assassin. Now, the security cameras Jeremy gave me access to show that you had elevator 'troubles'. The line was CUT, you guys. I went to check it out and the elevator line was cut in a perfect two. Probably by ANOTHER assassin."

"So my address was in the file too?"

"Yes, Mike."

"A-And what about the cops?!"

"They chalked it up as a terror attack gone wrong. They thought your neighbor was going to take the bike into town square and blow it up, but the bomb went off early. It was a pretty big boom, too. There's a nice 5 foot deep crater where it blew up in the grass."

"ALRIGHT, PAY ATTENTION! YOU THREE GET OUT OF THE BACK ROOM!"

Bonnie's voice boomed. I tried to sit up, but David held me down.

"You were impaled through the stomach, Mike. One of Jeremy's friends, some guy named Aiden Pearce, fixed you up, but he said some shit about how "he should stay off his feet for a few days. His guts were pushed aside so there's no internal damage, but the wound could re-open." Then he said some shit about "T-Bone" and "Chicago", but I wasn't listening. Sit here." He spoke. I looked at my stomach and seven staples sat near the bruise Bonnie gave me. I felt seven in my lower back, too.

He gave me a wheelchair and I put myself down into it, expecting pain.

"Why doesn't it hurt?" I asked, suspicion steadily growing.

"That adrenaline shot I gave you must still be in your system. It'll wear off in a while."

We stepped, or, better yet, rolled out to see BONNIE, of all people, with a plan to find Foxy.

"Mikey boy! What's up!" Bonnie said.

"The sky." Everyone groaned but Chica.

"What a real side-splitter!" She shouted. Everyone, including me, groaned this time.

"Okay! Shut up! So Mike, Jeremy, lemme fill you in on our little plan here."

"Go for it." I rolled over to the dining table the crew sat at and settled in.

"We know that Foxy is in Seattle, being held captive. This calls for us needing to leave in Sophie's car."

"Supervan."

"Yeah, whatever. Sophie's Supervan is in Los Angeles, which is roughly 500 miles from here. This means, Jeremy, we need your Acura 10-seater."

"Okay." He said, stepping over to the door. "I'll pull it around."

"When we get the car, we will begin to drive to Las Vegas where we will spend the night."

"Wait, hold up. Vegas? I thought we were going to Seattle!" David exclaimed.

"We are. I looked and it turns out that there have been police reports of men in black suits camping out in minivans throughout California, Oregon, and southern Washington. What I think is that these men are Afton's. Anyone beg to differ?" Nobody spoke up, so Bonnie continued. "The shortest and SAFEST route we can travel is through Nevada, eventually going up through Idaho."

"Which means we have to take longer. How long will this trip take?" I asked, almost raising my hand but didn't in fear of opening my wound.

"There and back it'll probably take ten to twelve days. We have a good supply of gas, apparently Sophie's car-"

"SUPERVAN!"

"Sophie's SUPERVAN has 8 separate tanks of gasoline. All of them are filled to the brim, too."

"Yep. I take pride in my work." She offered up a high five to Jeremy, who was just walking in.

"What did I miss?"

"We need to take a longer trip."

"Shietttt."

"Yeah."

Bonnie spoke up, pushing a case onto the table.

"What is that?" I expected Bonnie to pipe up about the mysterious case, but heard Jeremy's voice instead.

"It's a Communications Jammer, courtesy of Anonymous. All you need to do is open the case, and all cell phones and wifi signals within a 200 yard radius will be taken down. Observe." He unlocked his phone and called mine. I instinctively answered it.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat. "'Oh no, they have guns! Someone call in backup!' HA!" He opened the case and almost immediately an "Unavailable" box popped up on my screen, right next to an 8-bit Guy Fawkes mask. Courtesy of Anonymous all right.

"While we are on the subject of guns," Bonnie began. "We learned that we all have proper training. Sorry Mike, you can't chip in."

"Aww, I really wanted to spend three hours teaching idiots to use firearms."

"HEY!" Everyone shouted.

"Anyway," Bonnie interrupted. "Here they are. Some LAPD Issued M1911s. Complete with a Kevlar vest, a bulletproof hat, and a bulletproof pair of sunglasses." She showed us our guns and gave us side holsters. I strapped mine in, checking the safety.

"So, why do we need these?" I asked. David answered my question.

"Just in case we need to in a pinch. It's why I only brought 50 spare clips for 6 guns to share. Me, you, Jeremy, Jason, Sophie, and Jack." David explained.

"Well I think that just about covers everything," Bonnie began, but Sophie cut her off.

"What are we going to do when we find the place? Just go up, ring the fucking doorbell and politely ask for Foxy back?"

"That's the thing, Sophie. We don't know where they are keeping Foxy, it could be anywhere. I don't have a plan for it, not just yet. But once we can pinpoint an address, I can get floor plans and a spot in the building that they may be keeping him in. Then we can swoop in."

"Sounds like the shittiest hustle ever, but I think we can pull it off. A GameStop employee, a decrepit man in his mid 50's, an asshat hacker, a depressed man in his 20's, a slightly less depressed man in his 20's, a few robots and a part time swindler. This sounds like a bad Oceans Eleven fanfiction." Jack said.

"That's where you are wrong. It would be a bad Jason Statham movie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get a bit of rest. We've got to get to Vegas in a day."

When I woke up, the pain in my side was tremendous. And then Sophie screamed in my ear.

"Mike! We've been waiting for you to wake up all morning! You slept for 13 hours, are you okay? Not like I care, but..."

"No, I'm not okay. I have a hole in my side, a fucked up mind, and 3,000 miles ahead of me." I said with a deep sigh.

"Mike, look. I know that shit has been hard the past week, but look at it from my point of view. "Save animatronics from evil organized crime groups" wasn't in my job description, either. But this, right now, this is for the greater good. If we don't stop Afton, get Foxy back, and do WHATEVER we need to do, the lives of MILLIONS could be at stake here. If Afton is really planning what we think he's planning, the government will get thousands of superweapons, and undoubtedly use them to slaughter other countries, and the innocent lives inside of them. And even if his plans only extend as far as revenge, we still have people to save. Androids to save." I nodded at her words. "So, Mikey boy, tell me. Are you in, or not?"

I paused, thinking about the pros and cons.

"Let's hunt us a FOX!"

"Yeah! I knew you'd come around! Now get up, preparations are almost ready." Sophie said. I followed her into the main diner on my wheelchair, watching the scramble of bodies as supplies were carried to Jeremy's car.

"Mike! Grab the ammo cache for me, will ya?" David's voice shouted from behind a box full of walkie-talkies. I chuckled and grabbed the backpack near the gear. I rolled towards the newly blue car, realizing that Jeremy must have gotten a paint job done on it. I stuffed it in the back and rolled back inside. I stood, very carefully, putting on the gun strap, gun, bulletproof vest, bulletproof hat, and bulletproof sunglasses. I checked how I looked in the reflective glass on the window. Licking my hand and fixing up my hair, I sat back down. All my gear was on my body and I instantly felt safer. This rush of security gave a spark of calm to my body.

"Mike!"

Aaaaaand it's gone.

"Yeah, Sophie?!"

"Get up here! You are gonna want to see this!"

I rolled the chair up to the steps, and cursed Jason for not putting down a ramp. I stood carefully, staggering to the open metal door. I looked curiously at the laptop she held.

"Is that..."

"Your apartment. They broke in at about 12:00, only to find that you weren't there. Then they trashed the whole place."

"So much for my IKEA fold out. Wait, hold up, how is there a camera in my apartment?"

"You can thank Jeremy for that little thing. I still can't get over that compilation vid he sent to all of us."

"C-Compilation vid!?"

"Yeah, check it!"

She pressed play on the video and a white screen showed up. Black text slowly faded in. "Mike's Rage". Then skate-punk British music filled my ears, as it showed clip after clip.

When I flipped out about the lightbulbs being gone.

When I flipped a table past Jeremy's head.

When I threw my controller at the wall because of Mortal Kombat.

When I punched and tased the "robber" in Sophie's hustle.

When I tased Bonnie, but failed.

When I tased Bonnie, and succeeded.

When I slapped Jeremy in the back of the head.

When I... Okay, fuck this shit.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THE CLIP FROM JUST NOW?!"

I heard the video copy me.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THE CLIP FROM JUST NOW?!"

Sophie and another voice snickered from behind me. I turned around and there stood Sophie and Jeremy, the latter holding their phone out. I slapped it out of his hand, and then the video showed a clip of me slapping it.

"FUCKING HOW?!"

"Fucking how?!" The video played in the background, and Jack stepped around the corner, laughing his ass off, with an Adobe camera.

Everyone started laughing as my face grew red with anger.

"All right, all right, let the little guy up." Freddy said, stepping through the doorframe. "Anyways, it's time to go."

I rolled my wheelchair to the car, standing up and plopping myself down in shotgun. Jeremy got in the seat beside me, followed by Jack, Jason, and Sophie in the middle row. The androids got in the back, and David set himself up in one of the two seats facing backwards between the first two rows.

And then we drove.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

WOW! That was SO SATISFYING TO WRITE! Thank god for FanFiction! Everyone, keep an eye out for Book 2, The Hunt, which is set to debut on November 1st. Love, Be, and Keep, FB!

SallyMuffiel329: It's fine! Sorry to go all Game of Thrones on you with the neighbor. And I'll let you decide if Jermike is a ship or not ;)


End file.
